RyuseiRanger31
is the 31th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 80th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary With Bloodmare X turned into a giant robot, Tsubaki, the RyuseiRangers and the others goes into the space dimension to retrieve the Sigam Premium Coords while General Nu face off against Tsubaki and Daisuke. As they arrive, they confront Bloodmare X-II, and they reveals their true form. Synopsis While Daisuke protects Tsubaki from the HellCore's attacks, the RyuseiRangers venture to the space in order to recover the Sigam Premium Coords. There, they come face to face with General Nu, who vows to free Queen Trivia from milky way and become the world's mistress in DeviPunk's place. With Nausicaa's voice reaches into her ears, Tsubaki manages to use her new coord to free the others, allowing Daisuke to recover the Sigma Coords and overpowered General Nu. Just then, Bloodmare X-II uses the remaining Demon Voices in space and readies their Blood Demolisher to overwhelming RyuseiRangers' team attacks and wipe out Tsubaki. However, all of the RyuseiRangers' premium cards combine their powers with GalaxyDresser save Tsubaki, allowing the RyuseiRangers to enter new Sigma Mode and defeat Bloodmare X-II with new group attack: Meteor Burst Nova. All of sudden, Scarve used the tone of both fear and despair to revived Doom and Glam, revealed their true form as a two-headed beast that Queen Penelope killed them, but restored as the humanoid forms. Soon, Phemius and Eros lends the powers to their allies of MetaStar Robots and combined into RyuseiOh and GingaShin, but Bloodmare X-II managed to breakthrough the combinations and overpowered them. However, with Tsubaki's pray, the Nine Muses' spirits has been revived within the Sigma Premium Coords and release the brand-new mecha coord, allowing MetaStar Robot to combine together into the giant mecha: RyuseiDaiOh. With Hercules Hammer obtained, RyuseiDaiOh managed to defeat Bloodmare X-II and save the day. Tsubaki vows to create the new poet for upcoming new semester and everyone accept before they head back to earth to celebrating their victory. Meanwhile, General Nu gets furious after Bloodmare X was killed before he witnessing Blackgate and Thrash feeding the bat with fear energy that absorb it from Doom and Glam's bodies. Major Events *Sigma Premium Coords were retrived at last. *The RyuseiRangers obtain the GalaxyDresser and perform Meteor Burst Nova for the first time. *The RyuseiRangers gain their Sigma Mode clothes. *It is revealed that General Nu wants to release Trivia in order to make her as their true queen of underworld. *Doom and Glam revealed their true forms as a two-headed beast that Queen Penelope killed them. *The RyuseiDaiOh card is gained thanks to Nine Muses' spirits, allowing MetaStar Robots to combine with Eros and Phemius into RyuseiDaiOh. *Doom and Glam were killed once again by RyuseiDaiOh's Hercules Hammer. *The bat at the end of the previous episode is revealed to be Grind! Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki *Nine Muses Villains *General Nu *Doom *Glam *Blackgate *Thrash *DroneCore and HellCore Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *Minori Akisato *''Yoshiki Ginga'' (flashback) *''Jotarou Kanda'' (flashback) *''King Odysseus'' (flashback) *''Queen Penelope'' (flashback) Trivia *The Previous RyuseiRanger are seen performing Shooting Star Spark in a flashback. *Trivia's demon form can also be seen when the Nine Muses sacrifice their lives to sealed her inside the milky way. *In this episode, all 9 Weapon Coords are used at once. *General Nu's actions of wanting to kill Niewial and make Trivia the true queen of universe are similar to Kataktis's. *Like Jeremiah and Obadiah, Doom and Gloom were defeated and their energy were drained by Blackgate and Thrash. *This episode marks to the end of the third arc. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime